Their Beautiful Disaster
by Anglo-Chan
Summary: Kuroko is the best therapist in Teiko Asylum, where he suddenly gets five new clients- and to his dismay, they all fall in love with him. What's worse than five legally insane men vying for your attention and love? Especially when they're all past acquaintances of yours, and are willing to kill for your heart?(GoM/Kuroko-small amount of KagaKuro)
1. Chapter 1

**I swear to God, the plot bunnies have infected my brain.**

**So in this one:**

**'Kuroko is the best therapist in Teiko Asylum, where he suddenly gets five new clients- and to his dismay, they all fall in love with him. What's worse than five legally insane men vying for your attention and love? Especially when they're all possessive and willing to kill for you?'**

* * *

_'Full Name: Akashi Seijuuro_

_Age: 27_

_Race: Scottish, English, Japanese_

_Nationality: Japanese_

_Hair Color: Red_

_Eye Color: Heterochromia; right-red, left-yellow_

_Height: 5'8_

_Weight: 141 lbs_

_Condition: Bipolar fits, acts of sudden violence, anger management issues, near split-personality disorder, extreme narcissism, extreme megalomania_

_Past Experiences: Violence against parents, servants, and family members, torture and unusual punishment towards immediate family_

_Risk/Threat: Rated 8.7'_

* * *

_'Full Name: Murasakibara Atsushi_

_Age: 27_

_Race: Japanese_

_Nationality: Japanese_

_Hair Color: Purple_

_Eye Color: Purple-grey_

_Height: 6'10_

_Weight: 218 lbs_

_Conditions: Eating Disorder- Excessive eating almost out of habit, Immature Personality Disorder, Bipolar fits_

_Past Experiences: Known to eat out of house and home, as a habit; Immaturity so bad he was expelled from highschool and dropped out, lack of trust towards people_

_Risk/Threat: 7'_

* * *

_'Full Name: Midorima Shintarou_

_Age: 28_

_Race: Japanese, Chinese, Korean_

_Nationality: Japanese_

_Hair Color: Green_

_Eye Color: Green_

_Height: 6'4_

_Weight: 174 lbs_

_Conditions: Extreme OCD, Perfectionism, self-harm, depression_

_Past Experiences: Known to have been obsessed with fate and luck, cutting, attempted suicide twice, OCD towards himself and others to point of extreme insanity_

_Risk/Threat: 5'_

* * *

_'Full Name: Aomine Daiki_

_Age: 26_

_Race: Hispanic, Japanese_

_Nationality: Japanese_

_Hair Color: Dark blue_

_Eye Color: Dark brown_

_Height: 6'3_

_Weight: 187 lbs_

_Conditions: Extreme narcissism, violent tendencies, bipolar fits, known sociopath, OCWD (Obsessive compulsive winning disorder)_

_Past Experiences: Assault, beat his younger sister, Momoi Satsuki, when she insulted him, when playing sports often became obsessed with winning to the point of horrible anger._

_Risk/Threat: 8.5'_

* * *

_'Full Name: Kise Ryouta_

_Age: 26_

_Race: English, French, German, Japanese_

_Nationality: Japanese_

_Hair Color: Blonde_

_Eye Color: Yellow-brown_

_Height: 6'2_

_Weight: 170 lbs_

_Conditions: OCD, Extreme masochism, Extreme sadism, Addiction to sex, lack of trust_

_Past Experiences: Abused girlfriends, Reported obsession with his figure and appearance, fired from modeling company for violence towards hair-dressers_

_Risk/Threat: 8'_

* * *

Kuroko Tetsuya stared at the five files in his hands, a blank, emotionless look in his eyes as he looked over the papers describing his new five clients. Their cases had been so bad their previous therapist had quit, and rumors said that she had joined the asylum as a client herself.

The blue-haired male sighed. The five had been in the asylum for only a month each and already, they had been through nearly four therapists.

So of course, they had dumped all five of them on Kuroko, taken away his current clients, and expected he have a meeting with all five of them the next day- just because he was taken as some kind of 'prodigy' in mental therapy. But it didn't mean he would be the one to cure them all.

Ugh- this was ridiculous.

He stacked the papers neatly and put them away. Tonight, he wouldn't get any sleep, thinking about how awkward tomorrow would be. They'd probably just try and crack him, and work his brain instead of the other way around, try to make him quit his job until no therapists in the asylum were left. That seemed to be their goal, by how many therapists dropped out of their professions after accepting them as their clients.

The blue haired male gave a pout. This wasn't fair..

A knock came at the door, and Kuroko looked up, looking through the glass window, to see his superior, Aida Riko, a pretty brunette woman who worked with female domestic abuse victims recovering from trauma.

"Come in," he said, and went back to organizing his papers before he went home for the day. Aida smiled and entered, the bell at the door jingling.

"Hey, Tetsuya," she greeted warmly, and handed him a few papers, "Here's your work schedule for tomorrow. Good luck with your new clients," she said kindly, causing the bluenette to give a small sigh.

"Thank you, Aida-san," he replied, in his usual deadpan monotone. "I'll be sure to work my hardest with them."

Aida smiled and waved at him before she left, causing the poor teal-haired male to hang his head, running a hand through silky blue locks. Akashi Seijuuro was his first client- in fact, their meetings with him all fell into the order the papers had come in.

_'Good luck with your new clients!'_

_.. Yeah, I'll need it._

* * *

**_Review!_**


	2. Chapter 2

**Nyaah~~ Thanks for the positive feedback, guys!**

**TT^TT Wuzzah. You all embarrass me.. I won't answer any questions for now, because I don't want to spoil anything, but please do enjoy this newest chapter! I think I like writing Yandere!GoM more than anything~ ^^**

* * *

Kuroko Tetsuya checked into his office at Teiko Mental Asylum an hour before his first session with Akashi Seijuuro, briefcase full of paperwork in hand, vanilla milkshake in the other. Though most adult men his age preferred coffee, the huge sweet tooth he possessed made it impossible for him to resist the sweet drink.

The adorable bluenette unpacked his paperwork for the day, filing away the clientele work he had completed last night for the five new patient that would be transferring under his ward. He was to meet with the first and most dangerous of the five in an hour, but for now, he was free to indulge in his vanilla dream.

He took his vanilla candy stash from his desk, and unwrapped one, popping it into his mouth as he took a sip from his milkshake. Almost happily, despite his usual emotionless deadpan, the bluenette began to write up his schedule for the day as a reminder. He was busy on his second candy, half-way through his shake, when the door to his office opened without the intruder knocking.

"Can't you knock first, before entering?" Kuroko asked, jotting some notes down about his clients under their names. He took a sip of his shake as he licked his lips, not even looking up. He already knew who was in his office.

"I figured I shouldn't have to knock to enter my own boyfriend's office," Kagami Taiga replied, with an almost playful smirk, as he took a seat on the other side of Kuroko's desk.

The tall man, Kagami Taiga, was well over six feet, and had spiky red hair with dark, red-brown tips. He had pointed yet slightly blunt features, and crimson red eyes, and was muscular and well-built. He was twenty-eight years old, and a alcohol abuse therapist for mostly, middle aged men. He had met Kuroko at the asylum a year and a half ago, and they had been dating for nearly four months now. The two had been extremely compatible, complimenting each other well, despite their odd personalities.

The bluenette male looked up, a silent snicker escaping his soft pink lips. "I'm not your boyfriend at work," Kuroko replied evenly, though a slight smile tugged at the end of his lips. "We have to be professional here, remember? Aida-san said that she'd castrate you if she caught us kissing at work."

"And you're concerned that she might castrate me?" Kagami asked, smirking slightly as he raised an eyebrow. Kuroko scoffed and went back to his milkshake. "C'mon, don't be so shy. It's not like it's something we haven't done before," he said playfully, his red eyes narrowing as he scanned the smaller male.

"Your amazing sexual libido never ceases to amaze me," Kuroko said evenly, a ghost of a smile fitting over his lips.

"That's one of the things you love about me, isn't it?" Kagami asked with a smirk, his voice low and husky, and he leaned over to try and kiss the bluenette. Kuroko rolled his eyes, pushing the redhead away, though a chuckle did escape him at his boyfriend's usual antics.

"Sorry, but I'm busy filling out my schedule for the day," Kuroko replied, smiling innocently. "You can wait until after work for a little kiss, can't you?"

"But what if I want more than a little kiss?" Kagami asked, standing up and moving around the desk, to stand next to Kuroko. He leaned down, burying his head against the smaller male's neck, inhaling the soft, almost feminine vanilla scent. His arms wrapped around Kuroko's lean body, his lips nipping at the bluenette's ear.

"Kagami," Kuroko whispered in warning, though he made no attempt to push the larger male off of him. His pen fell onto the table, his fingers pressing hard against the desk, as Kagami began to leave kisses against his neck.

"N-Not here," he managed to stutter out, his normal emotionless voice quivering, as Kagami's fingers pulled Kuroko's collar down enough to nip and suck at his neck, pulling the revolving chair back so they faced each other. The smaller male reacted beautifully to the redhead's touch, making Kagami even more excited.

"I locked the door," he whispered, licking his lips, as he grabbed the blue haired male and lay him against the patient's bench, the bed-like chair extremely useful. "Just don't scream too loud, and we'll be fine," Kagami murmured, easily unbuttoning Kuroko's shirt, flinging it to the side.

Muffled pants and moans came from office, not loud enough to be heard, but loud enough to be noticed with careful listening. Rocking could be heard as the patient's bench moved under the thrusts of the passionate couple over it, the morning too early for anyone to notice.

When the small sounds came from the two at their peaks, everything else stopped. With ten minutes left until his client, Kuroko immediately forced the other off of him. Kagami groaned as he was forced to pull out, hitting the floor with a grunt. Panting and hips aching, he quickly pulled his clothes on.

"No time to cuddle afterwards?" Kagami asked jokingly, though he was rubbing his rear as he began to clean himself up, buttoning his shirt and putting the rest of his clothes on. He helped to clean up the mess they had left, Kuroko narrowing his eyes at Kagami, jabbing his sides with his infamous rib-wrecker.

"I've got a client in ten minutes," Kuroko said quickly, as he grabbed a wad of tissues from his desk, beginning to clean up the sopping white mess over the patient's bench. Kagami helped out, and soon only a slight dampness was left to dry. Kuroko stood quickly, and frowned.

"What's wrong?" Kagami asked, though he revelled in the rare, yet adorable frown on Kuroko's face.

"It smells like sex in here," Kuroko said bluntly, poking his chest with a near-pout. "Do you have any cologne or something that we can spray to mask the scent?" He asked, looking around frantically. Riko Aida knew that the two often committed in intimate acts, yet he doubted she knew they had 'done it' in their offices more than once- and no one else knew, and he was bent on keeping it that way.

Kagami handed him a bottle of spray-on deodorant. Rolling his eyes at the choice, he accepted it anyway and sprayed it on before handing it back to him.

"Now, get out. I'll see you after work," Kuroko managed, standing despite his burning hips and the pain in his rear.

Kagami laughed and gave him a playful wink and a chaste kiss before leaving quickly. Kuroko gave a small sigh, managing to walk back to his desk, quickly finishing his schedule. He gulped- there was no other evidence of what had happened earlier- but something was resting uneasily in him. He steeled his usual emotionless face, and took a sip of his once-forgotten milkshake.

Nearly five minutes later, a knock came at the door, and Kuroko heard the nurse's voice call for him. "Kuroko Tetsuya- we have your first patient of the day, Akashi Seijuuro, here."

"Let him in," Kuroko replied, his voice dead and emotionless.

The door opened carefully to reveal Akashi Seijuuro. Kuroko looked up from his schedule, which he taped to the desk for future reference, meeting the eyes of the redhead patient in front of him. Needless to say, despite the description he had received from the files, Kuroko was surprised at Akashi's appearance.

The apparent ranked 8.7/10 on the danger scale was only five foot eight on the height scale, just a few inches taller than Kuroko himself. Akashi Seijuuro had red hair, in a similar, natural style relating to Kuroko's, and fair skin, though not as white and pale as his own. He had a lean, yet muscular figure, and was quite well built, and had strange, mismatched eyes. Just like the file described, he had a red right eye, and his left was a golden yellow. Akashi wore the usual patient scrubs, like everyone else, despite the obvious 'special treatment' he and the other four got.

Kuroko watched the other calmly, though Akashi regarded him in a strange sense, as if he were looking right through him.

"Good morning, Akashi," Kuroko greeted politely, though he wondered secretly how the redhead would react, considering the types of conditions he had. His main problems included Akashi's violent bipolar tendencies, as well as his narcissism.

"So you're my new psychiatrist?" Akashi said, voice dripping with dry disinterest.

"Is there a problem with that?" Kuroko replied evenly, his voice calm. He would not let the other provoke him, or crack him. He knew the redhead would probably pride himself in breaking him just as he and the other four did to the other psychiatrists in the ward, and he would not join the list of victims.

"I expected someone older, with more experience. Are they trying to kid with me, giving me a new psychiatrist who's most likely younger than me?" Akashi asked, not bothering to sit down. He had a sharp tongue, Kuroko noticed, and his lips were dripping with venom.

"I may be younger than you, but I'm not the one in the mental asylum," Kuroko said simply. It was his method of saying things purposefully careless that also drew information out his clients- but at the same time, it was almost always effective. No patients had ever managed to figure out the underlying techniques of his words..

"You know, I'm not going to fall for some half-assed ways of getting me to spill to you," Akashi said, pointing his nose upwards in the air. His glittering, mismatched eyes narrowed, a cruel smirk playing out of his lips. "I'm sure you already have all of my personal information on your files, anyway, and have read it all- so what's the point of asking me anyway?"

"I make it a point not to read my client's past," Kuroko said evenly, not at all looking disturbed by the other- though internally, he was surprised that the redhead had seen through his ruse. "Either I have them give me permission to read what happened to them first, or they tell me. I don't pry," he said simply.

Akashi's eyes narrowed. ".. Is that so?" He took a step forward, coming closer to the desk, his persona dangerous and threatening.

"It is. I doubt you'll trust me with any information, but at least know that I swear not to read it unless I am granted permission," Kuroko said simply, staring back at the other with dead, emotionless eyes.

Akashi sneered, and moved away to sit against the patient's bench. Kuroko's breath hitched in his throat, but it calmed when Akashi didn't say anything, probably not noticing the slight dampness from he and Kagami's earlier affairs.

"What _can_ you tell me about yourself, then?" Kuroko asked, looking up.

"My name is Akashi Seijuuro, and I'm a genius," the redhead said bluntly, haughtily flicking some red hair from his eyes. Kuroko listed it down on a notepad. "As you probably know, my conditions include extreme narcissism.. Though even without it, I am truly a genius."

"Excuse me for interrupting," Kuroko said quickly, raising a hand, "But are you acquainted with the other patients who have recently transferred under me? I've been wondering that perhaps you are all past friends, or something among the sort."

Akashi's eyes flashed dangerously. ".. I've met them all before," he said dully, and scowled. "Why are you interested in them? This is my session, isn't it?"

"Don't be so possessive. I was just wondering," Kuroko replied calmly. He opened up his drawers to get more candy. ".. Do you want a candy?" He asked nonchalantly, looking up to Akashi. The redhead raised an eye, and Kuroko threw the piece of vanilla candy towards him. Akashi caught it with one hand.

"Possessive is my nature," the redhead replied haughtily, taking the piece of candy and unwrapping it, pushing the white cream into his mouth, as Kuroko did the same. The bluenette went back to his notes.

"Anyway.. What other information can you disclose to me?" Kuroko asked, raising an eye. Akashi looked over to him, his eyes narrowing.

".. I came into my first asylum when I was eighteen, and I've been transferred over and over again because no one could cure me," Akashi said, with a daring smile. "I've been through nearly a hundred psychiatrists, all of them pushy and dishonest, all of them disgusting. They feared me, and so I had power over them- they only made my conditions worse."

Kuroko only wrote the words down, not bothering to look down to his paper.

"I sent them all to their own mental asylums. I cracked them and wore their self-confidence down to nothing, because that's all they deserved. Such dishonest people who pretend to care about you should simply die," Akashi whispered lowly, his eyes glowing darkly. "So tell me, Tetsuya.." He walked forward.

The bluenette perked when he heard his first name, brushing aside the curiosity of how the redhead knew his name, realizing that Akashi was leaning right over his desk. The emotionless young man showed no fear, nothing at all, even as he heard the handcuffs click off, the pads for his hands falling down to the floor.

"Do you honestly wish me to change? Or are you dishonest _scum_?"

Kuroko heard the ankle weights fall to the ground and roll against the door, the tracker smashed in Akashi's right hand. The shrapnels of metal fell to the ground when Akashi opened his palm, crimson blood beginning to fall from his cuts.

"I don't think it's right that you ask me such questions, when we have just met- adding into the fact that I am simply your doctor. Whether or not I wish you to get better or not is personal," Kuroko started, and pushed Akashi back calmly, "But it shall not interfere with my work."

Akashi stared for a few seconds, seemingly appeased by the answer, though the evil look in his eyes didn't subside. ".. I suppose you'll be an interesting one to crack," Akashi said, tilting his head. "Let's see if you can survive the entire day with the rest.. And if you can, tomorrow, I'll tell you something about my past."

"Only if you feel comfortable," he replied emotionlessly, as Akashi smiled deviously, putting his handcuffs, hand padding, ankle cuffs, and everything else back on, as if he was some kind of lock-work expert. The redhead walked out, even though it had hardly even been ten minutes into their session.

* * *

Akashi smiled, walking out of the room innocently.

The trap was laid out, all that was left was for Kuroko to step into it.

Not, he had to pull the rest of the strings behind the scenes. Time to send a warning out to this Kagami Taiga, who had the gall to lay his disgusting touch against his Tetsuya Kuroko.

"I've waited a long time to finally meet you, my beloved," Akashi whispered softly, as his mismatched eyes glowed, and a low cackle escaped his lips.

* * *

**Oi.. Sorry for the KagaKuro, if any of you guys don't like it.**

**Please review! It's slow, and confusing, but it'll get better in time!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Whoohoo~! I survived the first two days of school, and now I have a nice weekend to crack back and update some of my stories!  
**

**I'm updating this story first because it's been nearly a week since I last updated.. Whoops~ ^^; After this, will be Nii-Sama, Nii-Sama, and then Five Teachers, One Student. Hope you sweets enjoy this update, and review!**

**Anglo-chan might not be in the update swing for a while, so let her get adjusted to school. She may randomly create new stories and then tear them down, but bear with her OuO It's hard, remember that!**

* * *

Kuroko Tetsuya's day from that strange encounter with Akashi Seijuuro was nothing short of a follow-up of mishaps.

"Kuroko-san," the nurse knocked at the door politely, right after Kuroko had finished the paperwork for Akashi's transferal using the extra time since the redhead had left so early and so suddenly, "Atsushi Murasakibara is here for his appointment with you. Are you ready for him?"

Kuroko only gave a small sigh, placing the paperwork down, capping his pen. "Yes, I am. Thank you, and please send him in," he replied, opening up his drawer of vanilla candy and popping one in his mouth. He saw no reason to try and force his next client to abruptly stop his addiction to sweets, sugar, and snacks at once, so perhaps using these candies, it might help to give him relief as well as ease his lack of trusting issues.

The door slowly opened, a total of five male nurses needed to restrain the huge patient they surrounded. He was taller than the door frame, having to duck under to enter the room, and had shaggy, uncut purple hair tied back in a lame excuse for a tail. His bored, almost apathetic grey-black eyes stared at the wall in front of him, handcuffs, foam hand boards, iron anklets, trackers, and a neck collar chaining him.

Kuroko wasn't surprised at his outrageous height, as it had been listed in his profile, but he was intrigued at how such a man had grown off of only candies and snacks. Was he even Japanese, considering that the average Japanese man barely grew to five foot eight? He watched the taller man carefully, though his blank features betrayed no emotions.

"Hello, Murasakibara-kun," Kuroko greeted politely, as the nurses stayed a bit to make sure the small therapist would be okay, "Would you like to sit down and get comfortable so we can start talking?"

"I can't," The large male spoke up, his voice childish, and spoken with a lazy drawl. Kuroko firmly noted that mentally- "I'm too hungry to be comfortable, therapist-chin," he fidgeted, rubbing his wrists together, his fair skin irritated at the feeling of the metal cuffs around them.

"Would you like a candy, then?" Kuroko asked calmly, holding up the bag of vanilla sweetness. He watched as Murasakibara's eyes perked up, and the purple-haired man suddenly nodded with enthusiasm. By this time, the nurses moved out of the room and closed the door, satisfied Kuroko had things under control.

The small, blue-haired therapist grabbed a candy and unwrapped it, then moved out from behind his desk to hold the candy up, since the giant couldn't accept it with his chained hands. He internally sulked when even on the tips of his toes, he could not even reach the huge man's chin.

Murasakibara gave what seemed to be a wary look suddenly. "Wait, therapist-chin.. Why are you giving me candy, when the others said I couldn't eat anything when I came to see them?" He demanded, bristling. Kuroko remained calm.

"I was eating these already, and I didn't want to eat in front of you. Also, I thought that you might not have had anything sweet in a while. It's better to have a small break when trying to improve so much," he spoke, evenly. "Does Murasakibara-kun not want the candy?"

"I do," he immediately replied, his hunger overpowering his distrust. Despite the fact of how clearly he remembered the beautiful male in front of him, his paranoia still made him hesitate. He leaned down to break the huge difference in their height, his lips nicking Kuroko's thin, soft fingers before scooping up the sweet candy in his mouth. A low growl escaped his lips as he closed his eyes. ".. Therapist-chin, I want more~" He whispered, like a child asking for more ice cream after he already had eaten his dessert.

"At the end of the session, you may have one more," Kuroko replied with a curt nod, firm and without any room for discussion. "Now, Murasakibara-kun, please sit down, and we can talk. Alright?"

The purple-haired giant hesitated, but nodded. Though he did have trust issues, the candy given to him was more than enough to make him obey. It was almost like a child trusting a stranger for them giving him candy. He gave a slight nod of his head. ".. Alright."

Murasakibara slowly sat down on the patient's bench, careful not to smash the piece of furniture with his huge body, despite his lanky limbs. He fidgeted a bit, like a small, impatient child, but soon found himself lying down, sucking on the vanilla candy contently, his eyes closed.

"Now, Murasakibara-kun. Can you tell me some things about yourself?"

".. My name is Murasakibara Atsushi," he replied, rubbing his thumb against the cold metal of the handcuff absent-mindedly, curling to the side to be able to face Kuroko. His dark eyes watched the smaller male closely, and his tongue flicked over his lips, realizing Kuroko looked just as delicious as before. ".. I like candy, and I want to be a pastry chef. That's all."

"What can Murasakibara-kun bake?" Kuroko asked calmly, willing to slowly get through the more unrelated topics to get to the big picture. He opened his notepad to take notes, flipping away from Akashi's page.

"Cakes," the purple-haired male drawled, "And lots of other things, too.. But I forget, since it's been a long time since I've been in a kitchen.. They don't let me do anything here," he whined slightly, rubbing his wrists together.

"Don't do that," Kuroko warned, looking at the male's already irritated skin. "You might hurt yourself, Murasakibara-kun."

_Just as thoughtful as before, Kuro-chin.._

"Ne, what do you care?" Murasakibara countered, narrowing his eyes as he repeated the action, carefully watching Kuroko's expression. "You're just therapist-chin. For my brain, not my body," he said, matter-of-factually, like a small child might.

"I care for your well being," Kuroko said simply, "So you should listen, unless you want me to eat all of the candies."

Murasakibara's eyes widened, and he stopped moving his wrists. ".. Fine."

"Can you tell me about your school life?" Kuroko asked, changing the subject. He hoped to move from there to the other man's family life, and from there, the roots of his issues and what had happened to cause him to be put here.

"I didn't like anyone there from the time I started," Murasakibara replied, vaguely. ".. They all made fun of my height and how much I ate.. How annoying. It made me want to crush them," he said, trailing off slightly, as his eyes began to narrow. "And they didn't serve good sweets either, Therapist-chin."

"What about school work? Did you have trouble keeping up on that?" Kuroko asked, looking up from his notepad.

".. Hn, nope.. It was too easy for me~" He singsonged, "But the ones who weren't smart who just tried too hard, really annoyed me. They were always too happy, and that made me very mad~"

Kuroko noted down that he didn't have the IQ of a child, just the personality.

"Why did them trying hard make you so mad?" Kuroko asked, sensing something was amiss with his strange statement. Perhaps he also had unconscious thoughts of violence, another problem he was to be diagnosed with- Kuroko listed it down.

"Well.." Murasakibara's tongue flicked out over his lips, spreading the delicious taste of vanilla through his mouth. He watched the other carefully, a ghost of a curve slipping over his lips. ".. It irritated me, that they all thought with a little hard work they could all be at my level~ When natural talent was what really carried me, and made it so easy. It was fun to crush them to pieces and watch them cry.."

Kuroko listed sadism down on the pad, and looked up blankly. ".. I see. .. Did you have any friends in school, Murasakibara-kun?"

"I was friends with the others.. Aka-chin, Mido-chin, Ki-chin, Mine-chin," the purple haired man replied, wondering if the other would snap to attention. "We all went to the same school for a while.. Ne, Therapist-chin, didn't you know that?" He drawled, his voice more teasing and jesting rather than lazy this time, something that Kuroko immediately picked up on, but said nothing about.

".. I was only aware that you three were acquainted. I suppose it is a strange coincidence that you all ended up here," he said nonchalantly. "Now, back to the question at hand, how did you all meet?"

Murasakibara was genuinely surprised Kuroko did not ask if their sicknesses had anything to do with one another, but smiled anyway, a lazy one. Kuroko had always been an interesting type, which was why all that had happened for him, so long ago.. Too bad he wasn't even aware any of it had gone on.

"We were all in basketball club together, therapist-chin," Murasakibara replied, and blinked. ".. We were the team of regulars in first-strings, and we were apparently pretty good.. Too bad those stupid third-strings kept trying so hard. I had to crush them," he murmured, swirling the vanilla candy around his mouth.

"How was your relationship with the other members of the team, and how did you fare with your friends from basketball?" Kuroko asked, tapping his pen against his chin. This seemed so familiar, it was oddly strange. Wasn't there a group of prodigious basketball players in his old high school? Something was trying to click in his mind, but it wasn't working.

"I didn't like the third string or second string," Murasakibara answered honestly. "They were all annoying- and the benched players on first string, too~" He whined, pouting slightly. "But Aka-chin and the others were okay.. Except, I only followed Aka-chin because I thought I couldn't beat him. And I can't, so I have to continue to follow him.. Lame, right?"

Kuroko's eyes narrowed slightly. "What do you mean, by 'follow' him?"

Murasakibara stared, and shrugged. ".. Like.. Do what he says. It's not fun.." He mumbled, unconsciously rubbing his wrists together again. "Ne, Therapist-chin, I'm uncomfortable in these handcuffs.."

"They're there for a good reason, Murasakibara-kun," Kuroko replied calmly. "Just stop rubbing your wrists together. Do they hurt?"

Murasakibara nodded, and gave a childish grunt of annoyance. "They do~ Can therapist-chin remove them for me? I promise I won't hurt anyone or break anything. I still have the pads on, right? I'll be good.." He trailed off. This was going according to Akashi's orders.

_"No matter what, our key goal today is to make Kuroko Tetsuya remember us."_

"I don't believe it is in my power to do so. There is a key," Kuroko pointed out, emotionless. Murasakibara frowned, and subtly, pushed his hands against the hard, iron stilts of the couch, rubbing the chain against them with tremendous force. His power was unrivaled, a small hissing sound coming as the chain began to wear down with his sheer muscle.

"Can't you get the key for me, Therapist-chin?" He asked, stalling time and speaking to distract from the noise coming from the breaking handcuffs. "I swear I'll be good and won't hurt anyone.. Promise.."

"You may ask the nurses if you can remove the handcuffs next session."

"But I want them gone now," Murasakibara continued, feeling the chains slowly giving out. Almost there.. "And you said it's better to take a break and feel comfortable, ne~? Is therapist-chin being a hypocrite..?"

"Candy and the cuffs are two different things," Kuroko said, his eyes training on the breaking handcuffs a nanosecond too slow. The chains severed in half, and Murasakibara sprang up with unbelievable speed for his lumbering height, the ankle weights doing nothing to weigh him down. Within seconds, the huge man was towering over Kuroko in front of him, behind the desk.

"Murasakibara-kun," Kuroko said warningly, though a jolt of nerves shot through his spine- what was his patient going to do? He didn't have spontaneous acts of violence written down in his bio, and he was bipolar, but not to a dangerous extent. He was going to buzz for security when the purple haired man's hand swept the button across the room, the remote smashing against the wall and breaking from the sheer power.

"I think Kuro-chin should be a good little doctor and shut up," Murasakibara drawled, almost sweetly, as he moved the chair, pinning Kuroko down against the desk. The normally emotionless male had a angry, yet nervous expression on his face, something Murasakibara enjoyed and prided himself on seeing.

Without warning, the purple-haired male crashed their lips together in a bruising kiss, their teeth clanking together from the force. A gasp of pain and surprise escaped the smaller male's lips, leaving his mouth open, and the giant wasted no time slipping his tongue into Kuroko's mouth, adrenaline rushing through his veins.

After so many years, _finally-_ he was able to taste the one he desired so badly.

Kuroko's small hands pushed frantically against the larger male, but it was no use. It was then that he realized that Murasakibara had just called him by his surname, rather than the childish nickname from before.

The purple-haired male's tongue swept across his own and forcefully explored his mouth, leaving the bluenette under him in slight pain as his jaw was forced open. He tried to bite down on Murasakibara's tongue and push him away, but before he could, the taller had rolled his jaw up, forcing Kuroko to open even wider instead.

"Kuro-chin, I missed you so much," Murasakibara whined, and went in to slip his tongue into Kuroko's mouth again, forcefully, breaking for air only a few times through the non-consensual kiss. "Did Kuro-chin miss me too? I've always wanted to taste him like this.."

"G-Get off," Kuroko managed to say, but was silenced by the other's lips once again, gasping out for air. He was confused, shocked, and at the same time, ignored, Murasakibara only sweeping their tongues together in response, trying to coax Kuroko into kissing back.

Murasakibara narrowed his eyes at the ever-resisting young male under him. His teeth harshly bit Kuroko's lip, causing the bluenette to gasp in pain as blood flowed from the cut. The purple-haired male pulled away to promptly lick at the wound.

"I want Kuro-chin to kiss back, ne? Or there could be a lot more blood than this," Murasakibara threatened, his childish voice now slow and husky. He had waited much too long for this, and if he could help it, it would not just be some sad, one-sided kiss.

Redness of humiliation and shame coated the smaller male's skin, and he painfully swallowed. Kuroko barely managed a nod, by now, shaking, as Murasakibara kissed him harshly again, slipping his tongue through his lips. The bluenette shakily moved his tongue against the other's, ignoring the blood running down his chin.

This was so utterly wrong- he had Kagami. And what was Murasakibara saying, that he missed Kuroko? The two hadn't met before, at all!

The purple-haired male growled in satisfaction, as the choking, brutal kiss went on for what seemed to be hours. Kuroko could only gasp, his eyes wide in fear and horror as Murasakibara moved down to kiss down his exposed neck, about to unbutton his collar- when they heard footsteps.

At first, hesitantly, Murasakibara moved away, but when the footsteps got more prominent, he rushed back to the patient's bench, and sat down, fiddling with his handcuffs a bit before replacing his excited, almost adoring look with one of utter boredom and annoyance. The nurses knocked, as if on cue, and Kuroko swallowed painfully, still feeling the other's lips, teeth, and tongue in and against his mouth.

"Kuroko-san? Your appointment with Murasakibara is done, and we have Midorima Shintarou with us now," one nurse said.

Kuroko was frozen, still in shock and frozen. His hands were trembling, his emotionless expression still stuck on his face- but it was obvious how shaken he was, his bloody lips swollen and red. He quickly licked them to hide the pooling blood, and steeled himself.

"Y.. Yes," he replied, "P-Please send them in. Thank you."

The nurses entered, with a chained up, green-haired young man in their arms. Three moved to take Murasakibara, who smiled lazily, yet almost hauntingly at Kuroko. He mouthed three words, before leaving, shuffling off back to the patient's ward of the asylum, as Midorima Shintarou moved in.

_I love you._

Kuroko trembled, fear jolting down his spine. Just what was that all? How did Murasakibara claim to know him from before, and what was that kiss? It had felt like some kind of assault- his emotionless facade was crumbling away into dust. The nurses soon left the room, leaving Midorima standing there, the atmosphere thick and silent, as Kuroko tried to steady his breathing.

Slowly, the blue-haired male looked up, feeling light-headed. ".. Hello," he managed, willing himself to make his voice steady. "Midorima-kun, it's nice to meet you." His eyes subtly scanned over the pale, yet tall and well built green-haired male in front of him, who wore glasses, and bandages covering his fingertips to his wrists on both hands, most likely to hide cuts from self-harm.

".. Hello, Kuroko Tetsuya."

Kuroko slightly jolted at hearing his name, and a small inkling of fear presented itself, as he recalled Murasakibara's words. Murasakibara followed Akashi, and he had assaulted him with that kiss earlier- was the redhead getting all of his friends to play with him, and pretend they had a past together, just to drive him insane, so they could move on to the next therapist?

".. You may call me Kuroko," he replied calmly. "Please take a seat, Midorima-kun, and we can talk about things you feel comfortable with." His voice nor his expression betrayed his mind racing off to far-off thoughts, and he managed to calm down well enough to show nothing.

The green-haired male slowly sat on the bench, calmly keeping his left leg crossed over the other, his hands folded together neatly in a precise formation. Everything about Midorima was precise, Kuroko noticed, and knew it must have been the OCD and perfectionism. With slightly shaking hands, he noted it down on the notepad, which had been knocked askew by the ordeal with Murasakibara.

"First of all, are you comfortable talking to me about your problems?" Kuroko asked, breathing in and out. For some reason, he felt like Midorima would be an easier patient to work with. Perhaps it was because he seemed the most sane out of all of the patients he had been assigned.

"I am comfortable talking to you about most anything," Midorima replied, pushing up his glasses with two fingers precisely, and immediately folding his hands back together over his lap. "Feel free to ask me what you wish.. Kuroko."

"Please explain to me the extent of your obsessive compulsive disorder, and perfectionism, as well as when it started," Kuroko answered, slowing himself down. He could think of all of this later- for now, he would focus on the job.

"My OCD is at what others may call it, stage eight of ten," Midorima replied, his voice slightly hostile, but a strange edge made it sound so oddly familiar, that it was haunting. "It adds to my excessive perfectionism with myself and others around me. Everything must be a certain way to meet my expectations, and if not, then promptly said, I become angry and upset. It started when I was in high school, and led to severe depression as well as this," he finished, and held up his wrists, tied up with bandages. "Years of disgusting scars mar my skin. Absolutely terrible, so much I can't even stand to look at my own skin.. I am absolutely disgusting..." He trailed off, and coughed, covering his mouth.

"What was the driving point that caused you to end up in an asylum, and why did your problems arise?" Kuroko asked, glad Midorima was being so open, yet still slightly suspicious at why he seemed so familiar, and why he was spilling instead of hiding like the others did.

"The driving point," Midorima repeated blankly. ".. I tried to commit suicide many times, and I suppose my answers when they asked my motive was not sufficient towards their liking," he said with a scowl. ".. I ended up like this, because, I suppose, my parent's obsession with perfectionism when I was young. It grew and worsened as I aged," he replied, narrowing his eyes.

"And you all came to the same asylum by chance," Kuroko managed to say, his hands shaking. "Can you explain that?"

"I do not believe it is simply my own to tell," Midorima replied, his emerald green eyes cold. ".. I suppose Murasakibara already broke you, didn't he? How sad," he murmured, his eyes dark with pity, as he sneered.

"You.. You're in on this little thing to try and drive me crazy too, aren't you?" Kuroko questioned, his breath nearly being sucked out of him. "Akashi told you all to pretend as if you knew me from before to get me paranoid, and then get under my skin, so you can all transfer out of here."

"Don't jump to stupid conclusions," Midorima snapped, in disgust, "And think before you make a disgusting mistake." His voice trembled, as he stared Kuroko down, "None of us would ever want to get rid of you."

Kuroko's eyes widened, his lips slightly parted. "What does that even mean? You all got rid of your previous therapists, didn't you? Don't you want me gone, too, so they'll give up on you and just send you back to your normal lives already?"

"We don't want to go back to those imperfect lives again," Midorima snapped. "We got rid of those previous therapists for you, Kuroko Tetsuya."

"Stop calling me by my full name, when you don't know me," Kuroko replied, getting control over his emotions again. His fists were balled, and he was shaking. "None of you know me, so stop acting as if you do. It's getting irritating."

"You're the irritating one! Just open your eyes and see- open your eyes and remember," Midorima snapped, moving his hands away to ball his fingers into tight fists. His fingernails grinding against the bandages against his palms. "We were all there in the background behind you, and because of you, we were all driven to be this way- mad, and sick! It's all your fault, so at least accept some damn responsibility and recognize what you've done! Goddamnnit, remember already!"

"I don't know what I'm supposed to remember!" His voice rose above his usual monotone, surprising even himself, as he clenched his eyes shut. "I don't know any of you! I can't- How should I?"

Midorima was about to say something, when the doors slammed open. Kuroko fell back into his seat, not having realized he had stood up, and trembled, his thoughts jumbled so much they hurt his head. Akashi stood in the doorway, with a serious look on his face.

"That's enough, Shintarou. Let us take our leave."

"But-"

"Ryouta and Daiki's appointments will be rescheduled sometime else. I'm sure Tetsuya will remember by tomorrow, and he'll be fine then. Come, now.. Before I get annoyed. You know I'm not patient."

".. Yes."

Kuroko listened to their footsteps fade away, before gasping for air.

* * *

**_OOOOOH. Stay tuned for another chapter sometime in the future~!_**

**_Review, please!_**


	4. Chapter 4

**New chapter of Their Beautiful Disaster here, thanks for all of your support and reviews! I hope you enjoyed the last chapter, because there's more psychotic!GoM, and some back story on Kuroko's forgotten past with the Kiseki No Sedai. Hooray for killer yanderes and oblivious ukes! /) 0u0/)**

**WARNING: Non-con stuff in here as usual, mind-fu*kery, mind-games, screwy complications, mentions of violence, mentions of mental disorders. Don't read if any of this offends or scares you- a bit of a short chapter.**

**Thanks for everything, guys. Review if you like the chapter, please! **

* * *

As soon as Akashi and Midorima had left the his office, Kuroko called into the main desk sick, and left Teiko as soon as possible. His patient's lips were still against his own, tongue still stifling his breathing, threats still hanging in the chilly atmosphere. He quickly got into his car and sped off and out of the parking lot, his heart beat racing as a poisonous mixture of adrenaline and dread pumped through his veins and into his blood.

Kuroko could barely grip the steering wheel, his hands were so clammy. The young man's normally milky, fair skin was ghostly pale, sweat running down the side of his face. His blank eyes were filled with fear and paranoia. Akashi, Midorima, Murasakibara, and the two others, knew him? Midorima said he was the cause of them becoming mentally unstable, but how could that be? He had never seen them before in his life-

_Or had he?_

Kuroko shook his head. No- that was absolutely impossible. He could remember distinct colors, but they were everywhere, and so foggy and hazed.

He knew he was supposed to meet up with Kagami after work, but he couldn't- not in this state. He knew he should be regarding this all with calmness and logic, but he couldn't help but fall into despair. Confusion and the feeling of being violated swarmed his senses. He didn't care if the patients succeeded in driving him away- he just wanted isolation right now. It helped him when he was alone.

He zoomed through traffic for nearly fifteen minutes before running out of his car, fleeing into his apartment, locking the door shut, and shutting all the curtains before barreling into his bedroom and slamming the door. He hid himself under the covers of his bed, curling into a ball, his hands shaking uncontrollably.

They said they knew him, and he was the reason they had lost control of their lives and turned insane. Midorima had blown up on him, Akashi had threatened him, and Murasakibara had assaulted him. Kuroko tried to rack his brain and remember anything that would have to do with his playing a part in their antics, but he couldn't remember anything. Because Midorima said their problems peaked in high school, he tried to think back to them- but couldn't. It was too far away, and he didn't remember ever seeing them in his school or around Japan at that time..

The five patients were distinguishable, but they hadn't gone to his school. So where had he seen them, and what had he done to have 'driven them insane?' Kuroko hadn't ever bullied anyone. In his high school years, he was a completely normal kid. He was an overachiever in school, but many kids were- he was in the literature club, but what was so special about that? He played basketball, but..

Wait.. Kuroko gripped his bedsheets, quivering. A drop of sweat ran down the side of his face, and he slowly swallowed. A glimpse of eery familiarity struck him, and he struggled to grasp on to the surfacing memory which threatened to soon sink away.

He.. He remembered a multitude of bright colors. Red, yellow, green, blue, violet. Lined up in a single row, an orange ball- basketball. A wooden varnish court and a single hoop, two teams lined up against each other to shake hands after a strong match. One team had won and the other had lost. The sense of defeat was thick and it was almost difficult to breathe in the atmosphere...

Kuroko sucked in a sharp breath.

He and his team at Seirin High School- they had gone up against Teiko, several years ago. Kuroko had been seventeen at the time, in his Junior year of high school. That time, he had enjoyed basketball. Using teamwork, he and his team were unstoppable. They used his lack of presence to their advantage, and made him their passing specialist. Their willingness to work hard and their humble nature had made them nearly unstoppable, and they won nearly every game they played.

Until they faced off against Teiko-

The 'legendary' High School of Iwate Prefecture.

They lost. It was a memory that seemed rather insignificant. At first, Kuroko had been disappointed they lost, and all, but he had gotten over it and forgotten it in time. However, he remembered clearly- four tall figures and one person about his height, looking down on his team. Their eyes were dead and they looked passive, as if crushing them was just another game to play, nothing more.

_"We've watched a few of Seirin's games_," one of them had said- as it crashed down on Kuroko like a dump of water after a long drift of rain. His memory slowly defogged- and as much as Kuroko wanted to remember, it hurt. Dread filled his veins as he remembered something he had brushed off all those years ago. "_We've been looking for recruits to our team, and we've seen your ingenious 'Phantom' passes. Would you like to transfer from Seirin and become part of the strongest team in Japan?"_

The bluenette bit his lip and hissed, remembering his blunt answer- which wiped that confident smirk on the redhead's face right away.

_"No thank you._

_You and your friends are quite strong, but I enjoy spending time with my team. And, you all may be powerful, but I can see that you all lack even a foundation for a team. You are all talented, but you play as individuals in the same game, not a team. I do not think that is the basketball I would like to play."_

That was it- that was all he had done. He had played his patients' basketball team when he was in high school and rejected their offer to join their team. That was all- and they blamed Kuroko for driving them insane? How did that work? The bluenette shivered, feeling as if no where was safe- every time the wind blew and the rattled the shutters by the window, he flinched. He felt as if someone would barge into his bedroom and capture him. Kuroko wanted to know why his patients had developed an insanity because of him, but he was also too scared to know. They said knowledge only hurt. Oblivion was bliss.

Kuroko nearly jumped out of his skin was his phone in his pocket vibrated. He broke out into a cold sweat before he realized it was just his cell, and calmed himself well enough to speak before he retrieved it. He flipped open the phone and received the call, seeing it was Kagami calling, most likely asking why he was left work so suddenly.

"K-Kagami-kun?" He murmured quietly, still paranoid. There was a moment of hesitance from the other line, and he gulped. He just needed to hear his lover's voice, and then everything would soon be okay.

"Tetsuya," a different voice purred out- and Kuroko's blood ran cold.

"What are you doing with Kagami-kun's phone?" He quickly asked, gripping his cell with pale fingers for dear life. Akashi was on the other line- what had happened to Kagami? Had Akashi harmed him? Guilt weighed him down, and it hurt to swallow.

"You don't have to be concerned about him, Tetsuya," Akashi said, ignoring Kuroko's question. His voice was professional and cold again, like it was when Kuroko first met Akashi. "Instead, let's have a conversation; you and me. Who needs that disgusting pig who can't even treat you right? You know that I did notice your earlier acts in the morning with Taiga, Tetsuya. What a naughty boy."

"Stop it. What have you done with him?" Kuroko asked again, refusing to succumb to the other. He felt disgusted just by listening to Akashi's condescending voice.

"It annoys me you're more interested with Taiga's affairs rather than my own," Akashi hissed. "Perhaps, if you're so interested in a _distraction_, I should have him go away.. Now, if you'd please, listen to the _master_ of the conversation," he spoke. Even through the phone his voice was dominating and strict. It sent chills down Kuroko's spine, and he gulped at the obvious threat to his boyfriend.

".. Alright," he murmured quietly, looking down at the floor.

"Good," Akashi murmured on the other line, slight static running through the connection. Kuroko wondered where exactly he was- at the asylum, or somewhere else? Had he escaped? Did the asylum faculty even know? "I'm calling to inquire if you've remembered our memorable meeting some years ago, Tetsuya. Surely seeing three of the people you rejected revived your memory, no..?" His voice turned smooth.

".. I've remembered," Kuroko choked out, pulling the covers tighter over him. He felt as if Akashi was able to watch him, even if they were simply talking over the phone.

"It may not seem very important to you, but it was a turning point for the five of us," Akashi whispered, a chuckle escaping through the phone. Kuroko shivered, closing his eyes tightly. "Right after you rejected us, we each, one by one, quit the basketball team, when we developed our own issues. No one had ever rejected us before, and yours made us wonder about you. Days went by where we would just watch videos of you playing basketball, or research your school profile. It was maddening, and of course, issues developed.." He trailed off, and laughed softly. Kuroko could almost hear the dark smile in his voice, and quivered.

"Why are you telling me this through the phone?" Kuroko demanded, managing to find his voice. He quietly clicked the voice record on his phone, as it taped the conversation. Who knew if he would need this to someday quit his job. It was no longer a challenge of trying to cure his patients and not be another therapist to run away- it was a question of keeping his sanity. There was no doubt that they were crazy and unhealable, and he had only one session with three of them.

"I'm aware that you might feel uneasy about coming in tomorrow, and nonetheless, I have no appointment with you tomorrow," Akashi replied, "And you need to be prepared tomorrow to be able to meet with Ryouta and Daiki, the other two of our.. How do the nurses and therapists say it...? 'Fearsome Fivesome?"

Kuroko gripped his phone tightly. "I'll.. I'll transfer you to a different therapist."

"And we'll drive all of the therapists crazy until you take up our cases again, Tetsuya. Come now.. You don't want to be selfish, do you? I'm offended.. Though I know that the least of your worries is me. You like seeing me, don't you? After all, I am the 'King' of us five.. I'm the ideal person for you, Tetsuya."

"I just met you today," Kuroko said weakly, gulping.

"You met me years ago. This is just another _reunion_," Akashi stressed. "Now, call me Seijuuro- and you better be at work tomorrow, or Kagami Taiga will have an unpleasant surprise," he murmured. "I love you, Tetsuya," he whispered, before the line cut suddenly, leaving a terrible aftertaste in Kuroko's mouth.

Slowly, the bluenette pressed end record and let his phone drop from his hands and onto the floor- and closed his eyes, falling into a turmoil-filled slumber.

* * *

"Tetsuya-cchi, Tetsuya-cchi," a cheerful, almost haunting voice rung out through a dimly lit patient's room, echoing through the ward, "I want to see my dear Tetsuya-cchi~!"

"Be quiet, you fucking idiot," a dark-skinned young man spat, from the other side of the room. His hands were gripping the metal side of the bed he sat on, his eyebrows furrowed downward in pure rage. "And stop moaning his name over and over again like that. Go find some whore to fuck instead," he hissed, through gritted teeth.

"Don't be so bitter, Aomine-cchi," the blonde male said, his amber eyes narrowing slightly. "You're just jealous, aren't you? That my meeting with Tetsuya-cchi is earlier than yours. By the time you get called in, you'll be seeing me and my delicious Tetsuya-cchi in the middle of a nice position.." the blonde male licked his lips, imagining the person he had not seen in years in a disgruntled state, just for him.

"He's not yours, dumbass, and he's not going to fucking fall for your schemes," Aomine quickly snapped, narrowing his midnight-blue eyes. The handsome, tanned male ran a hand angrily through his blue hair, and gnashed his teeth. The blonde really pissed him off with his irritating personality. "Besides, Tetsu is _mine_. I'll drop in when you're dressed in a new straightjacket and take what's rightfully mine." His grip on the metal tightened, and a pop resounded through the thick atmosphere as a screw snapped out.

"I've waited much too long to let him evade me," the blonde said simply licking his lips. His tongue ran over the silver piercing on his lower lip, a smirk gracing his handsome face. "If anything, he'll be too distracted trying to get my clothes _off_ rather than putting a straightjacket _on_ me," he said cockily, a low chuckle escaping his mouth.

"Those whores you used to screw around with won't be the same as Tetsu," he said darkly, grabbing the screw from the ground and smashing it back into the opening.

"Of course not," Kise said, smiling deviously. "All of them were pathetic whores, just begging for it like that. They were worthless, and had no self-pride. Tetsuya-cchi, on the other hand.." He murmured, trailing off. A dreamy smile fit over his lips. "Of course, I know how special he is, and how much he's worth... It makes me desire him even more, ne? Wouldn't it be fun to watch him cry, tied-up and gagged?" He purred.

Aomine closed his eyes, and smirked slightly. "Oh, please. Don't even think of Tetsu like that. You're just taunting yourself, since he'll never come crawling to you like that," he growled, cracking his knuckles, as a subtle warning. Kise only cackled.

"We'll see how that turns out tomorrow."


End file.
